


this is my family/i found it all on my own (Fitz and Daisy)

by vl19scriptfic



Series: this is my family/i found it all on my own [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Screenplay/Script Format, i love these dumb kids so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vl19scriptfic/pseuds/vl19scriptfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz discovers Daisy's favorite thinking place. A sincere heart-to-heart ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is my family/i found it all on my own (Fitz and Daisy)

[[INT- TRAINING ROOM]] 

Daisy lies flat on her back on the training mat, looking pensively up at the ceiling. No one else is there, and the raucous din of agents bustling about upstairs is reduced to a faraway hum. She looks content, if not a bit preoccupied. Fitz pokes his head into the training room, clearly looking for someone. Seeing Daisy, his search is resolved. Daisy hears the scuffle of his feet and turns her head to see who it is without sitting up.

FITZ  
Hey, I was wondering where you were. What’re you doing down here? I don’t think that counts as training much. 

Daisy cracks a smile, still not sitting up. 

DAISY  
I was. Now I’m just… thinking. It’s quiet down here. 

Fitz nods in consideration and approval. 

FITZ  
Well d’you mind if I think with you for a bit? 

Daisy turns her head and smiles affectionately at him, patting the mat next to her in invitation. Fitz jogs over and lies down opposite Daisy, his feet next to her head and his head near her feet. He shuts his eyes, as if planning on taking a nap. They’re silent for a moment longer, lined up toe-to-head and head-to-toe, both lost in their own thoughts. 

FITZ  
What’re you thinking about? 

Daisy makes a noncommittal gesture and folds her hands behind her head. 

DAISY  
Usual, I guess. Lincoln and I have gotta go find this inhuman hermit guy in the middle of nowhere. And everything just feels really weird with Bobbi and Hunter gone, you know? I keep expecting one of them to just walk around a corner or turn up at a briefing before I remember. 

Fitz breathes a melancholy sigh. 

FITZ  
Yeah, me too. 

DAISY  
And then there’s- 

She pauses, hesitant to continue. 

FITZ (gently, knowing he’s treading on what could be a touchy subject)  
Ward? 

DAISY  
Yeah. That too. 

FITZ  
How’re you doing with that? With, you know, him being…. Back? Well, not really back, but. Sort of. 

DAISY  
Honestly I’m not too sure. Maybe it’s Hive or whatever but it still feels on some level like Ward is staring me in the face again. 

FITZ  
Yeah. I can’t get him out of my head either. 

DAISY (a bit jokingly)  
Maybe I’ll figure out a way to quake him back onto whatever planet he came from. You think I could pull that off?

Fitz raises his eyebrows, considering the proposal. 

FITZ  
Not a bad idea, actually. 

Daisy cracks another small smile. The two fall silent again for a short while. 

FITZ (abruptly, as if speaking before he decides to change his mind)  
I’m proud of you, you know. 

Daisy opens her eyes, a bit surprised by Fitz’s words. She props herself up on her elbows. Fitz sees and mirrors her gesture, matching her eye level. 

FITZ  
I mean it. I remember how scared you were when you first got your powers. And look at you now. You’re quite literally a superhero. Well, I mean, I’m not sure if there’s any sort of official criteria or other for being a superhero but- 

Daisy grins at his characteristic nervous rambling. She stops him midsentence, gently. 

DAISY  
Fitz. Thank you. For believing in me now and… for believing in me back when I didn’t. It means a lot. 

Fitz nods a shy nod. He shifts into a cross-legged position, silently considering something. 

FITZ  
I think we’re gonna be alright. All of us. We’re a team. We’ll work this out. We might be a bit different by the end of it, but… we’ll still be family. More than anything, that’s what matters. 

Daisy, appreciative and proud, smiles at her friend, ever the voice of positivity and reason. 

DAISY  
I’m proud of you too, Fitz. 

There’s a calmer silence this time, both of them slightly unburdened by their conversation. A moment later Daisy pushes herself up into a standing position, gesturing at the door. 

DAISY  
I should really go find Lincoln and prep for the mission. You gonna stay here? 

FITZ  
Yeah, for a bit. You were right. It’s a good thinking place. 

Daisy bends down and kisses the top of Fitz’s head, a quick and affectionate gesture. He grins up at her as she makes her way toward the training room door. She almost reaches the threshold when he speaks again. 

FITZ  
Come back safe, yeah? You and Lincoln both. 

Daisy just nods, as reassuringly as she dares to be, and slips out of the door. Fitz lies back again, propping his head up on his hands and closing his eyes, disappearing into his thoughts once more. 

[[cut]]


End file.
